Left Behind
by Inell13
Summary: Following the final battle of the War, Neville realizes that some people are left behind while others move on with their lives.


Neville Longbottom surveyed the grounds of Hogwarts, sighing softly as he saw the casualties of the Final Battle. It had been fierce and deadly, Voldemort having over 100 on his side versus the 80 fighting with Dumbledore. It was finally over. Voldemort had been defeated by Harry Potter, the Dark Lord dying, never to return. The twenty-two year old wizard sighed as he realized that it was only fitting that the final battle of the War had been fought at the school where they had spent so many years of their lives, surrounded by friends and familiarity.

He looked over the bodies of friends and enemies alike, the air thick with the darkest of magics, the sun slowly setting in the west, casting the area in shadows. Neville was relieved when he saw Harry being supported by Pansy Parkinson, the dark haired wizard barely standing but still alive. His eyes then found Hermione laying on the ground in Malfoy's arms, the two sharing a tender kiss.

They were both injured but they'd survive. He looked around to see who else had survived, relief in his eyes when he saw Snape helping Lupin, the two wizards mentors of his. Seamus was sitting on the ground beside Lavendar's body, tears on the Irishman's face as he held her hand. Ginny was tending to Goyle, the latter having several curses placed on him but still breathing. So many had survived, he noted with happiness, his eyes growing wet but he refused to cry for those who had not lived through this last battle.

The brunet wizard turned his head when he heard his name, his eyes flashing with sadness as he looked at the beautiful witch that was approaching him. He whispered, "Cho."

"Neville, is it over?" she asked as she reached him.

"Yes," he nodded, "Voldemort is gone. It looks like most the Deatheaters have been killed or captured. Are you okay?"

She smiled sadly, "It doesn't hurt as much as I would have thought."

"I was hoping," he trailed off as he looked at the woman he had loved for the last two years, shaking his head, "I was hoping I wouldn't see you."

"I know," she moved closer, "I didn't want to see you, either. Not like this. But, I'm glad I'm here since you are."

"I love you," Neville told her softly, his hand moving above her cheek.

"And I love you," she smiled the sweet smile that had caught his heart several years before, her eyes moving over the survivors, "I'm glad Harry made it. He deserves a chance at a happy life. Oh, there's Luna and Padma. Do you see Professor McGonnagal?"

"She's helping Hermione and Malfoy," Neville pointed out, "they're both hurt but they're going to make it."

"Do you think they'll remember us?" Cho asked quietly, looking at him again, "After this is all over and life has gone on for them, will they think of us?"

"Yes," Neville nodded slowly, giving her a smile, "We'll be left behind, but they'll remember."

"Neville? Cho?"

Neville turned and smiled as best he could, "Ron! I'm sorry, mate."

Ron shrugged, "Yeah, well, knew going into this that we wouldn't all live through it. Are Harry and Hermione okay? I haven't found them here so I'm assuming they're still alive."

"They're injured but they're alive," Cho told the redhead.

"That's bloody marvelous," Ron smiled as he looked for his friends, seeing them and nodding, "I'm glad they're not here. My family made it, too. I saw them over there, where my body is. Mum is taking it hard and Dad is crying, but they're alive."

"Hi," Lavendar spoke softly as she approached them, tears on her face as she said, "Seamus is okay, but I didn't make it. He's so sad. It hurts, not being able to touch him and tell him that I loved him and that I'm going to be okay, that he's going to be okay without me."

"Ah, love," Ron sighed as he looked at the blond witch, "he knows."

"Uh, what are we supposed to do?" Vince asked as he approached them, "I never gave much thought to being dead before, and I don't know what we're supposed to do."

"I guess we stay here," Neville told the Slytherin, "they keep on living and we get left behind."

"I'm just glad it's finally over," Cho admitted, "I'm glad that most of us did survive and that they can finally have a chance to be happy."

"Do you think we can check in on them from time to time?" Ron asked, "I'd like to know that they're doing well."

"That is allowed, Mr. Weasley," a soft voice spoke from behind the group.

"Headmaster!" Neville smiled as he saw Dumbledore standing beside them, looking much like he had when he had died during battle six months before.

"Children, I regret that we are meeting again so soon," Albus looked from one face to another, noticing the group growing as others found their way to them. He noticed Neville and Cho nearly holding hands, Ron moving behind Lavendar who was still crying for the man she had lost, Vince and many others still surprised and uncertain.

"They're leaving," Cho pointed out, her eyes flashing with grief as she watched the survivors going into the school and moving the bodies of the dead. She looked away from her body, not wanting to see it, her hand reaching for Neville's but not finding anything solid to grasp.

"As long as they have memories of you, Miss. Chang, you will continue to live within them," Albus said softly, before looking at the group, "Come along, Children. It is time to go."

the end


End file.
